Autonomous Cotton
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820158 |no = 8289 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 190 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 56 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 100 |normal_distribute = 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 42 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115 |bb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 5, 5, 7, 7, 10, 12 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142 |sbb_distribute = 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 7, 8, 9 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151, 154 |ubb_distribute = 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 2, 2, 2, 1, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 6, 6, 7 |ubb_totaldistr = 99 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A rabbit and machine hybrid from the mysterious world of Paskua that communicates through its special headpiece. Although Cotton was originally sent to Grand Gaia to collect the colorful eggs endowed with mystical powers, its master failed to foresee the impact that its experiences on this unfamiliar world would have on it. Had Cotton been able to declare its independence from its master, it may have decided to remain in Grand Gaia to enjoy its newfound freedom in its bountiful forests. However, this would have required some fundamental changes in its rationale that it could have not adapted completely on its own. Thus, it must have come in contact with someone or something quite powerful to have achieved full autonomy. |summon = STAY IN GRAND GAIA...EXTENDED. OBJECTIVE... mE...WaNT... ...AdVEnTuRE. |fusion = POWER CELLS REF... H-HUN...hUnGrY... C-CarRoT...pLeaSE... |evolution = NEW POWER ACQUIRED. MUST...RePoRT...To...tO... FoREsT...pReTTy... | hp_base = 5755 |atk_base = 1955 |def_base = 2020 |rec_base = 1995 | hp_lord = 8220 |atk_lord = 2794 |def_lord = 2880 |rec_lord = 2850 | hp_anima = |rec_anima = |atk_breaker = |def_breaker = |def_guardian = |rec_guardian = |def_oracle = |rec_oracle = | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = Y |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Going Rogue |lsdescription = 50% boost to all parameters of genderless types, considerably boosts BC efficacy, Spark damage restores HP and boosts BB gauge. |lsnote = 50% efficacy, heals 300-500 HP & fills 2-3 BC |bb = Rebel Artillery |bbdescription = 24 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, Spark damage restores HP and boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns. |bbnote = Heals 400-500 HP, fills 2-3 BC & 30% chance for 30% vulnerability |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 24 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 24 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Maverick Turret |sbbdescription = 34 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, Spark damage restores HP and boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns & probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns. |sbbnote = Heals 400-500 HP, fills 2-3 BC, 30% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage & 30% chance for 30% vulnerability |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 34 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 34 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Insurgent Blast |ubbdescription = 38 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, Spark damage restores HP and boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = Heals 900-1000 HP, fills 5-8 BC & 300% Spark |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 38 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 38 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Be Your Own Master |esitem = Rainbow Carrot |esdescription = 25% boost to all parameters and hugely boosts Spark damage when Sparks have exceeded certain amount for next turn when Rainbow Carrot is equipped & 50% Spark damage reduction. |esnote = 100% Spark after 15 Sparks |evofrom = 820157 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to Atk, Rec |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 20% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill2_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB |omniskill2_1_note = 25% reduction |omniskill3_cat = Ailments Resistance |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates all status ailments |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Enhances LS's 50% parameters boost effect |omniskill4_1_note = +10% boost. 60% boost total |omniskill4_2_sp = 40 |omniskill4_2_desc = Adds HP restoration when damage dealt effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_2_note = Heals 2000-3500 + 11% Rec |omniskill4_3_sp = 30 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds Light and Dark elements to attack for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds enormous Spark damage boost for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 100% boost |omniskill4_5_sp = 40 |omniskill4_5_desc = Enhances SBB's enormous Spark damage boost effect |omniskill4_5_note = +30% boost. 130% boost total |omniskill4_6_sp = 20 |omniskill4_6_desc = Enhances SBB's success rate of Spark critical effect |omniskill4_6_note = +10% chance. 40% chance total |bazaar_1_type = Egg Token |bazaar_1_desc = Ellie's Folly (Mar ~ Apr 2018) |bazaar_1_bonus = 2 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0017_item_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Egg Token |bazaar_2_desc = Ellie's Folly (Apr ~ May 2019) |bazaar_2_bonus = 2 |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0033_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Easter Madness |addcatname = Cotton2 }}